A Minor Hang Up
by hpanonymous
Summary: The result of too much butterbeer and one annoying pair of pants. This is just a random silly Ron gets in trouble and Hermione comes to his rescue story. Also my first fanfic...be as brutal as you wish, I am only in this for the fun!


It was a pleasant autumn afternoon. Ron and Hermione had been having a nice chat in the Three Broomsticks. They couldn't think of a better way to spend a Saturday afternoon than on a Hogsmeade trip with their classmates. It was also one of those rare occasions that they did not have loads of homework to do when they returned to Hogwarts. This made Hermione much easier to put up with especially since she wasn't trying to come up with introductions and conclusion to various essays.

"So I wonder what Harry and Ginny are up to?" Hermione asked Ron.  
"Oh I dunno, probably just…" Ron paused for a moment looking slightly disgruntled by the question.

Hermione instantly took notice of the expression on his face. "Ron, they have been going together for a week! Give them a break…you can't possibly expect them to just…I don't know…talk ALL the time."

"Well I just don't want my little sister…" Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You just don't want your little sister to what…Ron? Go around snogging Harry like there's no tomorrow? Because let me think…oh yes! I remember seeing you…"

"Hermione!" Ron said rather too harshly. "Can we please not start this again?" Hermione sighed and shifted in her seat. "Yes, Isuppose I've given you a hard enough time about it. I was just so…"

"So what? … Jealous?" Ron said playfully.

"Ron! Do you have to keep rubbing it in?!" She said as her cheeks turned a little pink. Ron grinned at her in satisfaction.

"Well I guess we'd better get going." Hermione said. "We told Harry and Ginny we would meet them at Zonko's and its getting to be that time."

The pair paid for their drinks and started to head out before Ron stopped abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, err…Just realized that I've sat here and drank six butterbeers…I'm going to run to the bathroom right quick."

**  
**Hermione chuckled and watched Ron head for the bathroom. Once inside, he dashed into the first available stall. Going about his

business he went to unzip his jeans.

"Oh crap!" He said in a low voice. To his disadvantage the zipper would not budge. "Stupid

pants!" He said a little louder than he had wished.

"You alright over there Son?" said a voice from the stall to the right of him.

"Err… yeah…" Ron said nervously, swearing under his breath. _Who the hell asks someone that while their trying to use the bathroom? _

Becoming frustrated he began to tug on the stubborn zipper…with no success. Realizing that he was going to burst if he didn't get his

pants unzipped soon, he began to panic. By now the friendly occupant in the other stall had left.

"Bloody zipper!" Ron whined.

Meanwhile, Hermione had become a little worried that Ron had not come out by now.

_I'll give him a few more minutes…_she thought.

A few minutes passed… and she decided that she had better go check on him to make sure he was okay. As she

approached the door to the men's room she surveyed the scene to make sure no one was paying attention. When the coast was clear

she cautiously knocked on the door.

"Ron?!" she said in a whisper-yell.

Still inside the stall… swearing and tugging at his pants Ron went silent.

"Hermione?" he said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything okay in there?"

"Erm…well…I…" Ron sputtered.

"What? I can't understand you, I'm coming in okay."

"Wait! Hermione!You can't!" Ron squealed.

By the time he opened the stall Hermione had already locked the main door and was standing in front of him eyeing him up and down.  
"Um…hi." Ron said awkwardly, blushing something awful.

"Are you alright in here Ron?" she asked him curiously.

"Well…I...um…I…m-my zipper isn't working." He said, trying not to make eye contact.

"What?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione! I have to pee so bad it's not even funny and you're standing here laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry Ron." She said, biting her bottom lip in attempt not to giggle. "Have you tried a charm?"

Before he could answer Hermione had her wand out and was pointing it at his zipper.

"NO!" He yelped, "N-not that I don't trust you with…err…spells and all that but…one wrong move and…"

"Ron!How do you expect me to help you then?" she asked, letting a small giggle escape.

"I don't know… STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry…" Hermione said. She felt herself turning red. "It's just…err… your cute when you're all flustered."

For a moment Ron completely forgot why he was standing there, and grinned goofily down at Hermione.

"Yes…well, here…do you want me to try and loosen it up then if I can't use my wand?" she said, focusing on the problem at hand.

Ron snapped out of histemporary trance.

"Um, if-if you think you can get it unzipped…"

Hermione moved closer and gently began to pull at his zipper. She was so focused on the defiant zipper she didn't even notice that he had gasped when she touched him.

"Um…" Ron moaned as he desperately tried not to let himself get anymore excited than he already was. "Hermione could you please hurry up! I'm seriously about pee myself!"

"I'm working on it!" she said, still in full concentration.

As Ron stood there doing everything he could physically do to not become more aroused…or wet his pants for that matter, he took a chance and glanced down at Hermione's progress. All at once he nearly lost it…she was so close to him that he could completely see down her v-neck sweater.

_Oh God…she's so __gorgeous!  
_

Once again he forgot about why he was there and began examining her cleavage letting his eyes roam over her soft skin.

_I __just want to push her against the wall and…_

"RON!"

His fantasy was cut short by Hermione's shrill yell. Realizing that he was totally turned on, and that Hermione had retracted her hand from his zipper and was staring at him with a look of shock, he was at a loss for words.

"What on EARTH were you thinking about Ronald Weasley?!"

No answer, Ron stood gaping at her: blushing worse than the color of his hair, ready to run out of the establishment and never grace the world with his presence again. To his utter surprise Hermione looked him over and started laughing.

"Must have been a good thought what ever it was!" she said, still giggling. "I got your zipper loose by the way…I mean unless it's too late for that."

"Err…no" he said, halfway laughing and still totally baffled. "It's not too late."

No longer fully turned on Ron remembered how badly he needed to pee and ran into the stall to relieve himself. Hermione stood in the men's room for a couple of seconds before she became completely aware that she could hear Ron using the bathroom. Trying hard not to listen or let her thoughts drift about how good it felt to be that close to him, she attempted to keep herself occupied. After what felt like an eternity Ron emerged from the stall.

"Feel better?" she asked him.

"You have no idea!" Ron groaned.

"Oh no! We better go, Ginny and Harry are probably wondering where we are!" she stated as she began to walk towards the door.

"So, Hermione…you think I'm cute when I'm…what was it? Flustered?" Ron said, leaning against the outside of the stall and completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Oh, I…um…" Gathering herself she gave him a devious grin. "Yes Ronald Weasley, I do."

Both Ron and Hermione had become incredibly aware of how alone they were.

"So… what WERE you thinking about earlier?" she questioned playfully.

Deciding that it was safe to answer this question Ron obliged her.

"Well…actually…" He paused for a moment to check her expression.

When she smiled at him he continued.

"I was thinking about… you."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he said emphasized the word you.

"Come on! Were you really think…"

Without letting her finish her statement Ron had pushed her against the cold tile wall and was kissing her. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. So caught up in the moment she began running her fingers up the front of his shirt tickling his stomach lightly with her nails. Ron groaned at the sensation and without thinking let one of his hands wander down to her breast. Hermione moaned again, slightly shifting as Ron gently caressed her. She couldn't stand it any more, she slowly ran her nails further down his stomach, stopping at the top button of his jeans when he gasped and pushed her harder against the tile wall. Ron was now moving his not so occupied hand gently along her inner thigh. Hermione fluttered her eyes when his hand reached its destination. Sinking into mindless pleasure she allowed her hands to reach Ron's zipper. Slowly grabbing it she gently pushed against him as she secretly had wanted to do earlier. Moaning at her touch, Ron's hands responded more firmly to their current stations. Hermione was experiencing a sensation she had never felt before… Suddenly she was becoming very irritated with Ron's zipper. She began to pull a little harder.

"Oh" Ron grunted.

Causing him to remove his occupied hands.

"Sorry!" Hermione panted. "I can't…I mean…"

"You've got to be ruddy kidding me!" Ron protested, breathing unusually fast. "Is the damn thing stuck again?"

"Err..." Hermione breathed, still light headed from Ron touching her.

Simultaneously they broke apart both looking rather disappointed.

"Well I would have rather pissed myself than have my effing zipper mess up in the middle of this!" Ron said bitterly, still slightly out of breath.

"RON!" Hermione squealed in delight.

"What?! It's true!" he exclaimed.

Making proper eye contact for the first time all day they both started laughing.

"We really better go meet Harry and Ginny now…" Hermione said, still laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose your right…" Ron sighed.

Ron and Hermione both checked their appearance in the mirror before Ron peeped his head out of the restroom. It was an amusing sight, there were several wizards forming a line outside the women's bathroom, all looking more than a little displeased.

"Um…Hermione, you'd better crawl out that window over there… I don't think these people would be too amused if we

got caught coming out together."

Hermione did as she was told as Ron made a mad dash out of the door. Once safely outside, Ron questioned Hermione about why they didn't hear anyone banging on the door.

"Oh…" she started, turning a little pink again " I used a silencing charm."

"Good thing…I wouldn't have wanted anyone to walk in on us …" Ron said, absolutely delighted with what had just happened.

As the two headed over to Zonko's, Ron swore never to wear the jeans he had on again…unless…Hermione was willing to unzip them for him. Hermione responded by playfully nudging him in the ribs. When they arrived at Zonko's they found Ginny and Harry looking puzzled at them.

"What took you two so long?" Ginny asked.

"Well, err…" Ron had started sputtering again.

"Well!" Hermione said confidently "We had a minor hang up!"

THE END!


End file.
